hiccup the shinigami
by angeal666
Summary: Modern and Bleach AU what if hiccup could see the souls of the departed and one night his life was changed forever when he met a blond Shinigami will it be for the better or will it be for worse as family secrets come in to the light read and find out


Don't own H.T.T.Y.D this is a bleach AU

I am still new to this so please give me a review

the some of the Shinigami will have the same zanpakuto names and powers

''talking''

(thoughts/thinking)

So, let the show begin

In a peaceful town called berk it is sunset and on a random street we find a lean brown-haired boy with forest green eyes fighting three thugs when all three was on the path the boy said ''what is that'' point to a vase that was on its side but didn't give them time to answer before saying ''you the one in the middle answer''

''an offering to the kid that was killed here recently'' said the thug that was in the middle not wanting to piss of the boy any more

The boy rewarded the thug with a kick and said ''right answer'' then looked at other two and asked in menacing voice ''if it's an offering then why is the vase on its side''

The thug on the left answered ''one of us must have knocked it over when we was skating though'' a little scared

''Then go and apologise or the next lot of flowers will before you lot'' the boy threatened

All three thugs said ''we're sorry'' at the same time as they were running away

Once they where gone the boy turn and saw a girl about 10 years old and said ''you okay''

The girl said ''yes thanks for coming over and helping me''

''It's okay if it will help you find peace then I will do it again'' came the boys reply and pick up the vase the flower was broken and said ''I will bring you a new flower tomorrow'' before walking off with the vase

When he got home, which was a little clinic when he opened the door, he was met with his father who said ''why are you late hiccup''

''Got in to a fight that is all'' replied hiccup

''normal fight or helping a spirit rest in peace'' stoick asked but hiccup just remained silent ''it was a spirt was it''

''Yes, it was'' hiccup replied

''Son we talked about this you need to stop before you get yourself injured'' stoick warned

''don't worry I am being carful'' hiccup tried to ease his father's worry ''I'm of to bed night dad''

''Good Night son'' stoick said

Meanwhile on the other side of berk there is a blond female hopping telephone pole looking around mumbling 'I sense strong sprit''

Hiccup woke up to his alarm done his morning routine and had time to check what was on the news and found that there was an explosion nearby and then left for school when he was about to school when there was another explosion then he saw a huge black monster with a white mask then he saw a beautiful blond-haired girl in a shihakusho and holding a katana and mumbled ''who are you'' but the blond did not hear and jumped and slashed the mask and then the monster disappeared hiccup said ''what the'' as he couldn't believe what he just saw then run to school so he wouldn't be late

The day was uneventful apart from when hiccup brought a new flower for the girl that he had promised to bring the day before now it was night and hiccup was still trying to process what he saw that morning when se saw a black butterfly then he heard a noise to the left of him and saw the girl from this morning looking around and then said ''excuse me miss''

But the girl ignored him and said ''it is close'' then felt a tap on her shoulder looked and saw hiccup

''excuse me miss but can you please tell me why are you in my room and what is up with the get up'' hiccup asked

The girl looked at hiccup shocked and asked ''wait can see me, and you was from this morning''

''Well considering I am the one that taped you on the shoulder you tell me'' hiccup replied ''now please answer my question''

''you want to know what I am then I will tell you I am a Shinigami'' replied the blond Shinigami

After the Shinigami explained everything hiccup said ''so you're a Shinigami'' gaining a nor from the blond ''you work for something called Valhalla based in the soul society'' gaining another nod ''and you are looking for a monster you Shinigami call dragons'' gaining yet another nod ''okay why are you here and not looking for these dragons''

''Wait you believe me'' the Shinigami asked shocked

''I know you are not human, and you seem different to be the other spirit I've seen plus there is a saying There are more things in heaven and earth, than are dreamt of in your philosophy. So, my question please'' hiccup said

''to know that you need to know that I have to sense them via something called spirit energy, but something is jamming my senses to locate them'' the Shinigami said with a down cast voice

Meanwhile a few blocks away we find the girl that hiccup heled the day before running from a monster that was covered in crimson scales the girl hid behind a telephone pole when the monster starts to sniff and said ''what's this there is a very delicious soul nearby and a smell of a Shinigami'' then start to walk off

Now going back to hiccup and the Shinigami they was having a nice conversation when the front door open and then heard ''hiccup you home''

''Yes, dad I am home I am in my room'' hiccup shouted down to his father

''that good after all the explosions going on, I was worried'' stoick shouted back then there was a crash and a shout in pain and then a roar which the Shinigami recognised

''dad'' Hiccup shouted as began to run to his door then he couldn't move and shouted in panic as he couldn't get to his father ''what happened why can't I move''

''Sorry hiccup but I used a paralysis spell on you for your own good but don't worry I will save you father'' the Shinigami said as she ran to the bedroom door and open it she felt a powerful force and thought (what the, how did I not felt this be for now)and went down the stairs to deal with the dragon

When she got down the stairs, she saw the dragon was a nightmare class dragon and got her sword at the ready before she could do anything, she heard a noise coming from the stairs and when she looked and found that hiccup had manage to move when hiccup saw his pass out father in the hand of what he presumed to be a dragon he started to brake the paralysis spell

''don't try and the brake the spell you will damage you soul'' the Shinigami warned but it fallen on death ears and hiccup manage to break the spell which surprised the blond Shinigami grabbed a bat and run at the dragon but the dragon punch hiccup across the street

When hiccup looked up and saw the dragon coming towards him when the dragon tried, and grab hiccup the Shinigami slashed the dragon's wing that held stoick causing the dragon to roar in pain and disappear

''Dad are you okay, dad'' hiccup yelled in worry

''Don't worry he will be okay his soul is still intact I don't need to mean but it appears that both dragons are after you because you have strong spirit energy'' the Shinigami said as she stated alert

''What do you mean'' Hiccup asked not liking where it was going

''Dragons usually go after people or souls that have strong spirit energy'' the blond answered

''So, you mean my dad got injured because of me'' hiccup asked backing away

''that's one way to put it but yes'' the Shinigami replied then she caught the dragon sneaking up behind hiccup and run to shove hiccup out the way while shouting ''hiccup'' and the dragon bit her and with a grant she slashed the dragon and it disappeared again

When hiccup gained his bearings, he saw the Shinigami with a bloody shihakusho and said '' are you okay and why did you do that'' and heled her to a nearby telephone pole

''I did because you was in danger'' the Shinigami replied

''But now with you hurt how will we deal with the dragon'' asked hiccup

''You have to deal with it'' the female Shinigami

''How you saw what happened'' hiccup asked

''Simple you must become a Shinigami yourself'' the Shinigami replied

Hiccup thought for a moment then thought (this could help me protect the people I care about) then said with conviction ''how do I become a Shinigami''

The blond was surprised at the conviction the boys voice and said while she straggled to lift her sword ''take my blade and shove it though your heart and I will put my spirit energy into you''

Without hesitation hiccup grabbed the blade and before he stabbed himself, he said ''my name is hiccup haddock''

''and I am Astrid Hofferson'' and he was encased in a white light as the monster reappeared and a split the dragon had lost its right wing and standing behind the monster stood hiccup in a shihakusho and holding a sword that is long as he is tall then he run at the at the dragon and slashed the its left leg and then the mask killing it meanwhile Astrid was in a bloody white shihakusho and said ''how is this possible I was meant to give him only half of my power but he had somehow took nearly all of it''

The next morning when hiccup want down stairs and found his dad all healed and thought (Astrid must have healed him, and I wander if she's gone back to Valhalla) then said ''dad are you okay''

''Of cause I am why wouldn't I be'' stoick replied the hiccup point to the big hole in there home ''ahh it is terrible what the drivers do now, and it is amazing the you or me didn't wake up when it had happened and lets not forget lucky that no one was hurt''

''Yeah a real miracle so how about we stop standing here and make this hole disappear'' hiccup said

Then his dad said ''what about your school''

''it will be okay and plus this is more important the school'' hiccup replied and so the father and son spent the entire day repairing the house and the next day hiccup went to school he meet with his friends

''So why wasn't you in yesterday'' Francis or more commonly known as Fishlegs

''I had to do fix a wall at home as we had a driver run though it'' hiccup replied

''man, we should do that ruff'' said Trever but is known as Tuffnut to his sister

''You got that right bro so let's get planning'' replied Ruffnut birth name is Raichel

''okay ignoring the morons there, we had a new student yesterday'' said mala

''Ohh that is rare who can that be'' hiccup replied

''I told you yesterday to leave me alone'' a female shouted then a blond came though the classroom door and hiccup know her as she was the Shinigami that help him save his father the night before last

(wander what she is doing here better pretend I don't know her) hiccup thought

''and here she is'' mala said ''hey Astrid over here and meet hiccup the boy we mentioned yesterday''

''nice to meet you hiccup your friends had told me a fair bit about you'' Astrid said as she stuck her hand out for him to shake

''yeah it is nice to meet you to um Astrid was it I hope we become great friends'' hiccup said as he shook her hand

Half way though the first lesson a note landed on hiccup's desk looked to see who throw it and saw it was Astrid he looked at the note and it said meet me behind the gym at lunch

At lunch hiccup went to meet Astrid when he got there and saw her, he asked her ''why are you still here I thought you had gone back to Valhalla''

''I can not go back as I do not have my powers anymore as you seemed to have taken more then I was meant to give you and ow it is up to you to do my duties'' Astrid explained to hiccup

Hiccup thought about it before answering

To be continued

Naturally it will be a hiccstrid but I kinds like hiccup and mala so should I add mala or no


End file.
